Amy is dating celeb and Ty is dating kit
by david.farrar.376
Summary: Amy is dating celeb and Ty is dating kit may and Ty hock up and Ty breaks up with kit and leave heartland
1. Chapter 1

This is when Amy and Cabal are dating and Ty dating kit

Hey Mallory I don't like kit she makes me sick with all there kissing and stuff they do. Omg I can't believe I haven't seen this before you're still in love with ty aren't you. Please don't tell anyone. Why not? Because I am still with cabal and he has a girlfriend. If you tell ty he will dump her and u can dump him and then you will be together I know he loves you. How do you know he loves me? Ty. Hey what did you say? Umm nothing ty what are you doing? I was going to take Harley for a ride. Can I come ty? Yes sure. Just give me 5 mins I get Spartan tacked up. Ok Amy I wait out here. Amy just tells him. I will when we are riding.

Ty and Amy are riding their horses out on a trail that they never gone before they rode to it came to a lake it was so beautiful they hoped off their horses and founded a falling tree and sat on it. They didn't talk for a while to ty started talking. Amy I know you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend but I can feel you still love me and I feel the same way. Before he could say anything else Amy had kissed him and pulled away I am so sorry ty I shouldn't I just go. Amy stood up and went to walk away but ty grabbed her hand and pulled her back and started kissing her this time they kissed for a long time and then they pulled a part. Ty what are we doing we both have partners. I don't know Amy but I love you maybe we could give it a go keep it between us. Ok. And with that they road back to the house and Caleb was waiting for Amy. Here comes my beautiful girl. Hey celeb. Amy got off her horse and gave it to ty to cool down and put away why she walked off hands in hand with celeb.

1 week latte Hey kit we need to talk, whats wrong ty, well kit I just want to be friends nothing else anymore I am sorry. This is because of amy isn't it. No it dosent. Ty she with celeb and she happy with. Just leave kit I need to be alone with that kit stomped out of the loft and left. Amy we need to talk. About what ty. You come up to my room with me. Ok ty. With that they both walked up the stairs to the loft once in there Amy jumped on ty and started kissing him. So it Amy we really need to talk. What's wrong ty. Ok well I broke up with kid and I can't do this anymore yes I love you but I can't stand seeing you with him. I love you 2 ty. Amy you have to pick him or me you have to 5 pm tomorrow night if I don't see or hear from you I be gone forever I pack my truck and be gone out of your life for good. Where would you go. Don't worry about that one that's for me to know and you to not know. Ok ty well let me think. With that she walked out and ran to her room how could she pick she couldn't she loved them both. Later that that at night she was lying in bed couldn't sleep had to much on her mind. It was about 11pm when she heard a truck start and drive away she looked out her window and just caught ty driving away. I ran outside but I was too late so I went up to his loft and seen he left his hat so I picked it up and there was a letter under the hat I picked the latter up and read it. To Amy Yes by know you should have worked out I have left I have left so you could figure it out for self I thought u not seeing me might help u make up your mind I be at maggies dinner at 5pm tomorrow night if you're not there I will take it as you picked him love ty After I read the latter I layed down on his bed and cried myself to sleep I have to pick him no celeb he is so cute and nice and I love him umm I don't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5pm the nest day and ty was waiting out Maggie's dinner and no Amy. I guess she picked him then oh well I will just get going then. Hey Soraya can you give to Amy when you see her nest. Yes sure but why don't you give it to her ty. Well she maked her chose and I am leaving now see you when I am ever back soraya. Wait ty where are you going? I don't know as far away from here as possible. Ok but ty can I have your number so we can keep in contact u are one of my good friends don't want to lose that. Ok pass me your phone and I will put it in. soraya gave ty her phone and she put it in. please don't give it to Amy. Ok and with that ty walked out and got in his truck and drove off just in time Amy walked in. hey Amy soraya said. Hey soraya. What's wrong Amy? Ty had left and I never going to see him ever again. Why did he leave? Well long story short him maked me pick between him and celeb and I picked celeb so he said he going to leave and never come back. Oh Amy he leave this here for you. What is it Soraya? I don't know Amy just open it. Amy opened it up and inside was everything she had gave him and all the picks of her and him he had and a latter. Amy read the latter and started crying. What does it say Amy? to Amy if you are reading this its cause you picked him over me I should be used to it everyone picks everyone over me even my mum so yet again it's just me I do really love you and I will always love you and no one else my heart belongs to you but I guess I meant nothing to well have a nice life I don't care what u do with all this stuff but I don't want it anymore just make me cry by the time you finish reading this I be far gone don't know where I will go but I hope I end up on a farm like your one day good bye have nice life and hope his worth it ty xoxo Soraya I maked a big mistake didn't I? Yes Amy he really loves you and him gone now. Do you know where he is going I need to find him? No sorry Amy

Later that day Amy walked in the house all sad and went straight to her room past Lou who was yelling at Amy to stop but she didn't so Lou ran after what is wrong Amy? I stuffed up big time this time. How Amy. well ty maked me pick between him and Caleb and I picked celeb and now ty is gone forever and I should picked ty his the one my heart belongs to and the one I love, then why did you pick celeb. I thought he was joking about leaving and I don't know but I need to find ty. Do you know where his going. No Lou all I know he is driving far away from here looking for a farm to work out. Well Amy we could ask around see if anyone seen him put missing posters up but we do that tomorrow and for now go get some sleep I come get you when teas ready. Lou walked out of Amy's room and started making tea. What's wrong with her Lou? Well grandpa ty left and his never coming back. WHAT why did he leave? Because of celeb just then celeb walked in. did you want something I heard my name. Nah its fine. Well I am done for the day so I going to go home is Amy around. Yes she asleep in her room so doesn't go in. but Amy wasn't asleep she was laying on her bed got her phone out and tried calling ty but he wouldn't answer his phone so I thought I would text he will have to read it. Hey ty I know you don't want anything to do with me but I make a big mistake I want you please talk to me I love you to I didn't think you would leave me again. And she pushed send. 10 mins had gone by and nothing so I closed my eyes and started to go to sleep when my went off. Hey Amy you picked him and you don't love me or you would be here with me right now good bye. I read the text and his right I should of picked him I need to fix this so I went out to the kitchen. Is celeb still here? No may he just left about 5 mins ago. Ok I will be back soon. And with that Amy ran outside and got in her truck and drove out the drive way and drove to celeb's trailer and celeb was sitting on the chair out the front of his trailer. Celeb we need to talk. Ok what is it Amy is everything ok? No celeb its over I can't do this anymore. What do you mean Amy it's because of ty isn't it? No well yes. I knew it well don't ever talk to me again then Amy. And with that Amy got in her truck and drove home. When she got home she got out of her truck and walked inside. Hey grandpa I don't think you see celeb working here again. Why that Amy? Well I just broke up with him and his not happy about it and he said he doesn't want to see me again. Oh well ty can do more work around here then. Grandpa Ty gone and his never coming back. Oh I forgot that. Any way Lou I aren't hungry so don't bother making me any tea I am just going to go to bed. Are you sure Amy? Yes Lou. Ok Amy well have a good sleep and we see you in the morning. And with that Amy went to bed. Before I go to sleep I have to tell ty I broke up with celeb so I text him but got nothing in return I thought he be happy but I don't know so I went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tys point of view

It was 5pm it was time to find out if she picked me or him well she not here so I guess she picked him well I just go then. Hey Soraya can you give this to Amy for me please? Why don't you give it to her ty? Well I am leaving and won't be coming back. But ty she loves you, you can't leave. Nah she doesn't she loves that stupid boy she can tell you why I left herself anyway thanks Soraya for been a good friend to me I am going to miss you. I going to miss you to ty can I have your number so we can keep in touch? Yes sure give me your phone and I will put my number in. so Soraya gave ty her phone and he put his number in. well I better get going by Soraya, bye ty take care. I walked out of maggies and I see Amy pulling so I ran to my truck and drove off as fast as I could I didn't want her to see me or come after me I had to move on. I drove and drove and then my phone rang so I looked out it was Amy so I just left it then my phone went off it was a text this time so I picked it up and it was from Amy so I opened it and read it and it said . Hey ty I know you don't want anything to do with me but I make a big mistake I want you please talk to me I love you to I didn't think you would leave me again. I didn't know what to say back or even text back so I kept driving for about 10 mins more then pulled over to the side of the road and thought I better text back so I did Hey Amy you picked him and you don't love me or you would be here with me right now good bye. Then my phone went off again and it was another text from Amy so I read it ty I love you not him please come back I just want you I do anything to be with you please don't do this you belong here at heartland and with me. I didn't text her back I just drove it was getting late so I pulled off the road and went to sleep I just got to sleep when my phone went off and it was another text from Amy god I wish she would just leave me alone I opened so it wouldn't keep going off so I read it and it said I just broke up with celeb because I love you please come back I didn't reply again then my phone went off again I dint know this number so I opened it hoping it wasn't from Amy or Lou so I read hey ty how are you going hope you're ok and everything is going ok. I text back saying I am good thanks and yourself and everything is going ok I guess and for me just don't worry about me I been on my own my whole life I knew I should never let myself fall in love with anyone btw who is this? Oh sorry forgot to say my name its soraya anyway I am going to bed night. Ty went to sleep and woke up the nest morning and drove for half the day to he arrived in Campbell River so I stopped for lunch and went in to a little shop it reminded me of maggies I sat down and order lunch and read a piece of paper on the noters bored stable and needed and number on so I rang it and got the job so after lunch I drove to the ranch it was called little fish ranch it looked a lot like heartland I arrived and meet the owner Joe fisher and he showed me around and we talked a bit. So ty have you ever word on a farm before? Yes Mr Fisher please call me jack and where? Ok Joe heartland. Oh I know that place. Why did you leave there for? Needed a fresh start in life. Anyway I show you to your room you can get settle in and u can start work tomorrow morning at 6 in the morning. I shacked Joes hand and walked up to my room just like my old room. I sat on my bed I thought I text soraya to tell her what I am doing and how I am doing so pulled out my phone and opend a text and texted her I wrote hey soraya I thought I let you know I have got a new job and I start tomorrow its on a ranch called little finsh ranch its in Campbell river and I prushed send and 5 mintures latter I got a text back so I read it that sounds amazing ty I hope you have fun and come back and see me soon xoxo. Layed down on my bed I read the text back and smiled I havnt smiled like this since me and amy kissed the last time. We texted each other a lot she the only friend I have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Amy's point of view

It had been a week since ty had left and she hadn't heard from him since the day he left. Amy grandpa and Lou was sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rang Amy jumped up and answered it hoping it was ty. Hallow Amy here hey Amy I am looking for jack may I ask who speaking its Joe and friend of his ok I just go get him grandpa it's for you its Joe ok thanks Amy jack and Joe talked for about 10 minutes for they hanged the phone up. Grandpa who was that? i asked just an old friend haven't spoken to him in years oh and Amy can you go into town and get some more horse feed we are nelly out. Amy walked out the front door and went and jumped in her truck and drove down the road to Maggies feed and dinning store. I loaded all the feed and stuff she needed and then went inside to see my best friend soraya. Hey soraya hey Amy how are you? Yes I guess I am ok just wishing he would call or text me back I just went to see him to know his ok. Amy I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone him I told you this he make me promise not to tell you soraya just tell me ok Amy well me and ty have been texting what soraya can't believe you no Amy it's not like that we just friends I just wanted to make sure his ok and everything ok then how is he doing soraya well he doing ok but he misses you he doesn't stop talking about you and oh never mind and what soraya don't worry Amy no soraya you brought it up for a reason so tell me now well he is living in Campbell river and he got a job as a stable hand up there do you know what the place is called Amy if I tell you you can't go up there just tell me soraya now well it's called little fish ranch its about 8 hours' drive from here and he really loves it there but missing here he said ok thanks soraya I got to get the feed home for the horses I see you later and with that Amy walked out the store and jumped in her truck and drove home when she got home she unload the truck and walked in the house her grandpa was sitting having a coffee at the table. He grand pa yes Amy grandpa I know where ty is and I going to go get him and bring him home Amy are you sure that's a good idea what if he doesn't want to see you or leave well if he doesn't want to see me I just leave and if he wants to stay well I just stay there with him then well Amy you're not going by yourself I will come but grandpa no Amy and I can get to see my good mate Joe why we are there the guy who rang this morning yes Amy he is the owner of the place is staying out why didn't you tell me this before grandpa well I thought it be best for you . Well Amy go get a bag ready and then we will leave. I walked into my room and looked out a picture I had of ty on my wall I kissed my fingers and place them on his lips I be there soon I picked my bags up and walked out and put them in the truck hurry up grandpa I want to get there before its gets duck ok Amy but we better leave a note for Lou grandpa wrote a note for Lou and we left grandpa was driving because I was getting tired. I pulled my phone out and looked out the pictures of ty I had on my phone I opened up a new text and pushed in his number and wrote I will see you soon ty I love you xoxo and went to sleep it was about 11pm at night and we had just got to little fish ranch we had pulled in and I had just Woking up Joe and his wife Zoë was sitting outside on the front porch having a coffee when we pulled up.


End file.
